double trouble!
by bloomandsky2135
Summary: 14 years ago meredith left seattle with a secret! this happend after he chose addison! she moved to boston and works as a neurosurgeon at boston general! now she has to go back to seattle for a case! and her secret has to come too lol! hope u enjoy!
1. prolouge!

Hope you enjoy my story!!!!!

Chapter 1!!!!

14 years ago derek chose addison over meredith. 14 years ago meredith found out she was pregnant. She couldn't tell derek after he chose his wife so she asked richard for a transfer over to boston general and moved to boston. She stayed in touch with her friends in seattle. she soon found out that she was going to have twins. After 8 months had come and gone Christina and Izzie flew out to help her when the birth happened. She gave birth to a baby girl and a baby boy. The baby girl she named Kaitlin Isabella Grey Shepherd. The boy she named Luke Richard Grey Shepherd. Now the twins are both 14! They go with their mom to the hospital everyday. Today they finally get to do something!!

Hope you enjoyed the prologe! Please comment


	2. the real chapter 1!

The real Chapter 1!!!

Meredith woke up to the alarm clock and to a bunch of noise downstairs. "Uh what are those kids doing up this early in the morning!" she thought to herself. She got up and walked downstairs to find Kaitlin in her grey sweatpants. And a baby blue grayish stripped shirt. (Kaitlin- the call her Kate for short she had brown hair like Meredith`s and bright blue eyes like Derek`s but somehow she ended up with bad eyesight so she has glasses. She has braces like her brother Luke) She was on a chair rummaging through the cupboard. "Kaitlin Isabella what are you doing!" yelled Meredith. Kate jumped at the sound of her mother`s and she slammed her head into the top of the cupboard. "Oww! Uhh morning mom I was looking for something to carry my lunch in to the hospital. I can`t stand the hospital food anymore!" she said climbing down with a glad container for her sandwich. "Okay fine but hurry up just because you have a day off from school and you get to hang out with your cool mother at the hospital doesn't mean you get to take your time! I still have to work!" said Meredith. "I promise mom I will rush and you can take cool mom out of your speech because we only call you that in your dreams or when we are trying to show off at school!" said kate smiling. "Smart ass!" said Meredith "Luke come on were going to be late!" screamed Meredith while she ran up the stairs to get changed. 5 minutes later Meredith was changed and ready to go to work. She looked downstairs and saw Luke sitting on his sister while she tried to get up to kill him. "Luke get off your sister! "screamed Meredith while she opened the door. She grabbed her car keys while the kids ran out the door chasing each other. "I call shotgun!" screamed Luke. He ran over and dove in the car window. Meredith sat in the driver's seat watching her kids and wondering where the got there brains from. It was painfully obvious that it was not from her. "Get in the car! The right way please!" said Meredith. Kaitlin sat in the backseat the whole way to the hospital pouting because she didn't get the front seat. Her brother on the other hand sat proudly and made sure to boast about everything he could see from the front that he couldn't see from the back. When they got to the hospital Meredith was the first out of the car. The chief of surgery was at the front door. "Morning Meredith and Meredith`s kids! Good thing I caught you at the door I need you to go to Seattle for a case at Seattle Grace hospital there will be no and if`s or buts about it your going thank you the helicopter is waiting on the roof for you and the kid`s enjoy have fun see you soon!" he ran off happily. The kids were behind Meredith jumping for joy because they get to go into a helicopter! Meredith on the other hand was cursing karma!


	3. chapter 2!

Chapter 2!!

Meredith was sitting in the helicopter freaking out. What if Derek was still there! What if Addison was still there! What if Derek has kids of his own now and doesn't want anything to do with her kids! While Meredith was off in her mind her kids were sitting next to her in the helicopter looking outside the window. "I bet you that if u fell out of here you probably bounce instead of die because you have a hard head!" said Kate. Luke gave her a mad glare. "I bet that if I pushed you out of here you`d die and I would be happy to be an only child!" said Luke. Kate stared in shock at her brother. "That's not fair I never said that you would die!" said Kate. "Yeah well you wished it!" said Luke. "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" then the kids started to hit each other. "That's enough!" screamed Meredith. She separated the kids and ended up sitting in the middle of them. "Why can`t you both act like civil people for a change and stop trying to kill each other!" stated Meredith. "I don't know why can`t he be civil and for a change be nice to his sister!" said Kate. "Why can`t she be nice to her brother and treat him like a royal and rub my feet!" said Luke. "Enough! I said" said Meredith. After an hour of total silence they noticed that the helicopter was landing on top of the hospital. "Please don't act like idiots the both of you!" said Meredith to her kids. "Yes mom" they both said at the same time. Meredith looked out the window and saw to familiar faces. Doctor Richard Webber and Doctor Miranda Bailey. The doors opened and they all got out. "Doctor Bailey, Chief!" said Meredith. "Meredith it`s so good to see you again and the kids look how big they have gotten!" said Richard. "Well doctor Grey it`s good to see you back in Seattle!" said Doctor Bailey. Meredith and the kids gave them both hugs and walked in to the hospital. "Doctor Grey you patient is at CT with Dr. Shepherd" said Richard. "Thank you Chief I will head straight there!" Meredith said and then turned to her kids "Be good and do not cause any trouble! Go find your aunt Christina`s office and stay there do not leave the office or else!" Both kids nodded and ran to find there Aunty Chris office. Meredith started towards the elevator. When she got in she pushed the button to the 4th floor where CT was. After she got out of the elevator she stopped at the nurse`s station to pick up her patients chart. She read what room the CT was taking place in and found it. Inside she saw Derek, Alex, Christina, Izzie, George, Doctor Bailey, Mark, Addison, and the Chief. "What do we got!" she said walking into the room. All heads turned towards her. "Meredith!" her former roommates screamed. George was the first to give her a hug. Then Alex, Izzie, Christina. Derek the whole time stared in disbelief! He couldn't believe his ex was standing in front of him. He thought she looked beautiful. Addison and mark on the other hand were shocked! Mark was glad to have his favorite dirty mistress back. Addison was just plain shocked! "It`s up!" said Dr. Bailey. After everyone looked over the patents injury`s they all went to schedule the surgery`s. Meredith walked towards the nurse`s station and put the chart away. "So how are the kids?" asked Izzie as they went walking towards the patient`s room. "They are you know kids I guess!" said Meredith. "Dr. Grey!" she heard behind her. She turned around to see Addison. Mark and Derek staring at her wanting to talk. "Yes can I help you Doctors?" asked Meredith. Mark spoke up first "I want to know how you have been doing!" "Oh well…" as Meredith started to explain a doctor was just entering the residents lounge. Meredith knew that head of hair anywhere! "Excuse me for a minute!" said Meredith. She walked into the residents lounge and dragged the doctor out by the collar of the doctor`s jacket. She made the doctor sit down at the nurse`s station. (Remember this is in front of all her old friends!) "Kaitlin Isabella give me that Jacket! You are not a doctor! And I told you to wait in your Aunt Chris`s office! "said Meredith!

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter be comment the next chapter will be really funny I hope lol!


	4. chapter 3 all about the kids!

Chapter 3!

Chapter 3 is about what the kids were doing after their mom sent them off to find their Aunt Chris office. I totally forgot to describe whet Luke looks like. (Luke- he has short black curly hair like Derek`s bright green eyes like Meredith`s he has braces no glasses. He is tall like Kate.) I also wanted to say that the kids don't really know who their father is I mean they know they have one but Meredith in this story never told them where he is so they don't know that Derek is their father.

~flashback~

The kids look up at your mother. "Now be good and go find your Aunt Chris office!" your mother tells you. Luke runs towards the elevators and Kate follows after them. "Slow down!" says Kate. Luke pushed the button on the panel to get the doors to open. The elevator doors open and 3 people are standing inside it already. 2 men and 1 woman. ~ use your imagination to figure out who the 3 people are~ Kate stands by the elevator panels while Luke leans on the wall opposite to you. Kaitlin press the button that's leads to the third floor. You and Luke glare at each other in silence you can feel the adults in the elevator staring at the both of you. The door opens at the 3rd floor and Kate gets out "Come on Luke!" she says angrily. "Yea yea!" says Luke. Kate starts to walk ahead not noticing Luke staying on the elevator. Kate turns around looking for Luke just as the elevator doors are closing. "LUKE!" screams Kate. Luke sticks his tongue out at his sister and starts to laugh. The elevator doors shut completely as Kate starts to run towards the doors.

~ Luke! ~

After the elevator doors closed Luke saw that the elevator was going to the 4th floor good enough for him. He leaned up against the wall again waiting for the doors to open. He also noticed that the elevators at Seattle grace take extremely slow time. "You know it was not nice of you to leave your sister like that!" says the woman in the back of the elevator. Luke looks over at her. "Well she can handle it she is a big girl" says Luke. The 2 men start to laugh the women stands there and glare`s at them. Luckily the doors open before the women can give a smart remark back. The bolts out of the elevator and heads towards the residents lounge. He finds a white lab coat and puts it on. He leaves his bags and stuff in an empty locker. He looks at himself in the mirror. "Not bad Luke! Not bad now let`s go find some hot nurses to flirt with!" he says and leaves the locker room.

~ Kate! ~

After the elevator doors close in your face ~ I decided that you should be Kate and see what she see so we went into Kate`s point of view! ~ You start to think of ways to kill your brother. "Whatever I am just going to find aunt Chris office like mom told us to!" you think to yourself. You walk down the hallway looking at all the signs you finally see a sign that says Doctor Christina Yang cardiothoracic! You open the door to your aunt`s office. Its dark and cold inside. You find the light switch and turn it on. There is a man sleeping on your aunt`s couch. You quickly turn the light off and throw your bags into her office. You shut the door quietly so you don't wake the man. You didn't know your aunt was seeing someone. You turn around not knowing where to go next. Then you remember a white lab coat in your aunt`s office. You quickly go back inside grab the lab coat and get out without waking the man. You put it on and head into the nearest girls bathroom. You look into the mirror. "Not bad Kate! Not bad at all!" you say out loud. "Now let`s go save some lives!" you head out of the bathroom and here screaming and rush over to an exam room window. You see a girl with black curly hair realigning a guy's leg. "Sweet!" you say out loud. Loud enough for the girl to look up and notice your presence. Your eyes go wide and you start to walk fast down the hall. You get on the nearest elevator and go up to the 4th floor. You notice how the elevators at Seattle grace are really slow. Slower than the ones back home. You get off at the 4th floor and see a sign leading to the resident's locker room. You head inside and notice in the locker your brother`s stuff. Your about to grab it when you hear the door open. Then the next thing you know your being dragged out of the locker room by the collar of your lab coat. Then you're thrown into a chair. You look to see your mother's angry face.

"Kaitlin Isabella…"

Hope you enjoy chapter 3 which of course is all about the kids I want to say I don't own greys anatomy everything belongs to shonda rhimes I totally forgot to say that at the beginning of the story so I hope you all enjoy this chapter please comment


	5. chapter 4! puzzle pieces!

Chapter 4!

"Kaitlin Isabella! Answer me!" Meredith had just asked her where her brother was. Everyone was staring at her and Meredith. Her aunts and uncles were laughing at her. "I don't know where Luke is and I could care less! And I did go to aunt Chris`s office but there was a guy sleeping on her couch so I let him sleep took the jacket and …" while kate was explaining to her mother everything. Derek was thinking to himself. How could she have kids! And who was the father? I love it when she is bossy! Wait! Does she know me and Addison got a divorce. I don't see a ring on her finger maybe she isn't with the kid`s father anymore. Maybe they are adopted. Hey! Wait a minute isn't that the girl from the elevator? After Derek`s thinking time kate was just finishing up on her story. "…And that is how I ended up here!" said Kate. By now Kate`s aunt`s and uncle`s had went into talk to the patient and were done. "Well thank goodness one of my kids listened lets go find your brother he is probably chatting up the nurse`s and if they are dumb enough they are probably thinking he is twenty!" said Meredith. Meredith laid the jacket on the nurse's stations counter and made Kate walk in front of her. "We will see you all at the house" said Meredith to Kate`s and Luke`s aunt`s and uncle`s. Derek walked over to Christina "Who is the kids father?" asked Derek. Christina looked at him in disgust. "That is none of your concern mcbasterd!" Christina and the gang have called him that to his face since Meredith had left Seattle. "Yes it is Dr. Yang!" said Derek getting angry. Christina turned around shocked. "Really your interested in her now that she has returned really sad I mean really sad mcbasterd!" Christina said turning around and walking away. Derek didn't know what he felt inside his heart. What Meredith`s friends didn't know was that Derek had searched for Meredith. Richard wouldn't tell him anything. The internet was of no use and he was as sure as hell that Meredith`s friends weren't going to tell him where she was. So for 14 years he felt broken. He dated every once in a while it never really worked out with any of his dates. He could never find anyone that filled his heart like Meredith did. When she left she broken him completely. Even Addison tried to help find her. She called every doctor she knew in New York to keep an eye for a doctor grey. She made sure not to confuse Ellis and Meredith. Mark also tried to help even though Derek never wanted any of his help. He still hated him for sleeping with Addison. They had gotten into some fights every once in awhile but nothing to serious. Even though Derek thought of their fights as serious. Lately they have been trying to build their friendship back. So for 14 years all Derek got was a death glare from doctor bailey and had been called names by Meredith`s friends. Occasionally some death glares from them as well. As Derek walked past the second floor nurses station he noticed a kid flirting with a nurse wearing a doctor`s coat. He could have sworn the kid could have been his twin. Except for the kids eyes Meredith`s eyes then it all fell into place like a puzzle. He was the father of Meredith`s kids. He grabbed the kid by his shoulders and pulled him towards the elevator. "Dude let go of me!" screamed the kid. "Uh dude your mom has been looking for you everywhere I am taking you to your Aunt Chris`s office and also you are way to young to be flirting with nurses!" said Derek. "Who do you think you are my dad!" said Luke!

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 and I am sorry that I can`t get the words bigger the fan fiction website just won`t do it sorry please comment!


	6. author note!

Author note!

Okay last chapter I received some very mean and good reviews on the story and I want to say I took all of them into consideration and I looked over chapter 3 and I saw the grammar mistakes. I went back and looked and I had just recently gotten a new computer and my Microsoft word was writing words for me. So I changed it and sadly I couldn't change chapter 3 and I am sorry about the mistakes so thank you to all who commented about my mistakes and I promise to learn from them thank you and I hope you continue to read the story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 5!

Chapter 5!

Well I hope you all read the authors note and now I am ready to continue with chapter 5! Hope you enjoy and comment!

"_Who do you think you are my dad?" said Luke._ Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't just tell him that he was his dad. He decided to ignore the comment. "Just come on your mom is probably worried sick about you." said Derek.

Derek nudged Luke into the elevator. He pushed the 3rd floor button and stared up at the elevator ceiling. He turned around to check on Luke and found him glaring at him. "You better be taking me to my Aunt Chris office or else I am going to have to beat you up." Said Luke. Derek chuckled to himself. Luke totally sounded like his kid. The elevator doors opened to reveal Kaitlin. She was texting on her phone. When she looked up she smiled at Luke. "Mom was freaking out your so screwed." Said Kaitlin.

Derek turned around to face Luke. Luke looked scared. "What did you tell her!" screamed Luke. Kaitlin smirked. "Nothing much just how you ditched me at the elevator and how you were probably flirting with the nurses." Said Kaitlin. Luke ran out of the elevator and at his sister. Kaitlin`s eyes went wide and she started to run. They got to the corner when Kaitlin ran straight into someone and fell backwards on her brother.

Kaitlin looked up to see her mother staring down at her. "Uh sorry mom Luke was chasing me!" said Kaitlin. Meredith reached down and grabbed Luke and Kaitlin by their clothes. "we are spending the night at your Aunt`s and uncle`s house tonight but first we are stopping to see Grandma Ellis in the nursing home." Said Meredith she pushed her kids towards the elevator. "MEREDITH!" screamed Derek. She and the kids turned around just as the elevator door opened. "Kids wait in the elevator I will be right there." Said Meredith.

"What Derek?" said Meredith walking towards him. "You don't think I know that they are my kids." said Derek. Meredith stared at him in shock. "We will talk about this another time Derek." Said Meredith. She turned around getting ready to walk away but Derek grabbed her arm. "How about tonight?" he asked. Meredith couldn't look at his face. She felt ashamed of keeping his kids away from him for 14 years. How was she going to explain to them that Derek was their father? How would they react? Would they hold it against her? She didn't want to have to go through it now. Why couldn't he wait till the kids were 20 or 30? "Fine stop by the house later tonight and we can talk about it." Said Meredith. She started walking towards the elevator. "Thank you" said Derek. He wasn't really sure if she heard it though. He stood at the nurse`s station watching her get into the elevator with her kids. He wanted to run into the elevator and hold her close. He missed the smell of her hair. Lavender. He knew he had to get her back before she went back to Boston. Even if it means putting everything on the line for her.


	8. Chapter 6 the dinner!

Chapter 6!

Meredith pulls into the driveway of her mother`s house. "I see Aunt Izzie and Uncle Alex hasn't changed grandma`s house at all." Said Meredith. Meredith shut off the engine and rummaged through her purse for her old house keys. She turned around to look at the kids. They didn't fight for the front seat this time. After they saw their grandma they went silent for awhile. "What`s wrong sweets?" asked Meredith. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She has no clue who we are" said Kaitlin. She started to cry. "I just wish there was a cure so I could get to know her" Kaitlin turned her head to face the window. She wiped away the tears on her face. Meredith looked at Luke who was still staring out the window. "Luke, pumpkin are you okay?" asked Meredith. "Yes mom I am fine just a little upset that's all" said Luke.

"When you were talking with the nurse mom she called me Thatcher. Who is that?" asked Luke. Meredith turned around to face the house. "Oh look aunt Izzie is home! Why don't we go inside and see what she is cooking." said Meredith. The kids got out of the car and headed up the drive. She couldn't believe her mother called Luke Thatcher. She didn't want to explain her father to her kids. What would she say? That he left them for a better family? That he didn't want their mother anymore? She was afraid that would bring up the question about Derek. Derek! She totally forgot that he was coming by after work. She opened her car door.

She started walking up the driveway. When she got to the front door she could hear music inside. Izzie was coming downstairs when Meredith closed the door. "Hey the kids found the computers in the spare bedrooms" laughed Izzie. "I hear" laughed Meredith. Meredith walked over to the stairs. "HEY TURN DOWN THE MUSIC UP THERE!" Screamed Meredith. She took her coat off and hung it up in the hall closet. She walked into the kitchen to the smell of chocolate chip cookies. "Baking cookies Izzie" said Meredith. "Yea just for you all" Izzie said smiling. "Want some wine?" asked Izzie. Meredith shook her head no. "What? The old Meredith would have downed half a bottle by now" said Izzie.

"Well I had to stop drinking because of the kids" Meredith said. "You know how I get when I am drunk. I don't need the kids seeing that!" Izzie shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe Meredith gave up drinking. "So what do you want for dinner Mer? It`s my treat" asked Izzie. "Well about dinner there is a guest coming" said Meredith. "Yea I know Christina is coming with her new boyfriend Dr. Owen Hunt. He was in the army!" said Izzie smiling. "You should have seen it Mer. They did dirty secret flirting for awhile." Izzie opened the cupboard and pulled out a pot. "So Mer have you been seeing anybody while you were in Boston?" asked Izzie. Mer looked down at the floor.

"No Iz I didn't. How would that have worked out? Well I am a Doctor a Neurosurgeon. OH! And I totally forgot I have kids" said Meredith. Izzie stared at Meredith with her mouth wide open. "You haven't had sex in 14 years!" yelled Izzie. "Goodness gracious Meredith there is probably cobwebs and dust up there by now!" Meredith giggled. "I am pretty sure there are no cobwebs and dust up there Iz" said Meredith giggling. "Oh I get it Mer you have been pleasuring yourself!" said Izzie. "IZZIE NO!" screamed Meredith. Izzie and Meredith sat there and laughed for a good long while. After that they started on dinner. They were making chicken with rice and vegetables. Meredith went into the dining room to set the table.

While Meredith was setting the plates on the table Kaitlin came down the steps. She was holding one of Izzie`s clothing Magazines. "Hey mom what`s for dinner? And look at this dress!" said Kaitlin. "Were having chicken with rice and vegetables and we can`t afford that dress" said Meredith. "Oh come on mom! Pleaseeeee" begged Kaitlin. Meredith looked down at her daughter. "For 180 dollars that dress better wash itself! But look that's not in the info so let me think about hmm NOPE!" said Meredith. Kaitlin sighed madly. "Sometimes you can be the worst mother ever!" screamed Kaitlin. She stomped up the steps and slammed her door. The next thing you know the music in her room turned up really loud.

Meredith walked over to the stairs. "TURN IT DOWN!" she screamed. "Sometimes I wonder why I had kids" she said to herself. She heard the front door open. "Hey Meredith!" said Alex and Christina. Behind Christina was a mystery guy. "That must be Dr. Hunt" Meredith thought to herself. "Hey" said Meredith. Christina introduced Meredith and Owen. "It`s nice to meet you Dr. Hunt." Said Meredith. "It`s nice to finally meet you to Meredith. Christina told me so much about you. I couldn't wait to meet my Christina`s best friend. You have a lovely house" said Owen. "Oh well it`s not my house anymore it`s Alex and Izzie`s." said Meredith. Meredith showed Owen to the kitchen where Christina already had a beer in her hand. "Mer, Izzie just told me you don't drink anymore"

"I have kids I am not going to go and get drunk in front of them" said Meredith. Christina shrugged and finished off her first beer. Meredith rolled her eyes and went to check on the rolls. The kitchen was in an awkward silence for awhile. "Hey why don't we turn on some music." Asked Izzie. She wiped her hand on a dish towel and walked over to the radio. When she turned it on the song "_Down_" was on. Kate ran into the kitchen. "Aunt Izzie come on lets go dance to it! "Said Kate "I can`t Kate I am making dinner" said Izzie. "Pleaseeeee aunt Iz cant mom finish dinner!" said Kate. "Ok fine! Meredith if anything goes wrong just come and get me" said Izzie. Izzie and Kate started dancing in the living room. From the Kitchen you could hear a lot of giggling.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Christina watch the food I will get the door" said Meredith. She walked out into the hall and through the glass door she could see Derek, Addison, and Mark.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please comment!


	9. Chapter 7 dinner!

Chapter 7!

Meredith walked over to the door and opened it. "Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan, Dr. Montgomery Shepherd" said Meredith has she let them in. "It`s just Montgomery now" said Addison. "Oh" said Meredith. "Uh everyone is in the Kitchen" Meredith started walked towards the stairs. "LUKE DINNER!" screamed Meredith up the stairs. You heard a door open at the top of the stairs then slam. By now Derek, Addison, Mark, Christina, Alex, George, and Owen were in the living room. Luke walked into the living room and heard the music. "Why is the troll`s music playing?" asked Luke. Kate walked into the room. "You're calling me the troll now!" yelled Kate. "Is there anything nicer to call you?" asked Luke. "You are asking to die Luke" said Kate. She took a step closer to him.

Kate noticed the fashion magazine she had left on the couch. She walked over grabbed it and rolled it up. "What you got there troll?" asked Luke. Kate smiled at him. "What I am going to kill you with!" Kate said happily. Kate hopped over the couch and chased Luke out of the living room and upstairs. Meredith walked into the living room. "Where did my kids go?" everyone pointed towards the stairs. "I better go check on them if they threatened to kill each other they mean it" said Meredith. "I will help to" said Derek putting his drink down. "No, no it`s okay" said Meredith. "No no I am glad to help!" said Derek walking up the stairs behind Meredith. When Meredith got to the top of the stairs right before she opened Luke`s door Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into her old room.

"When are we going to talk about the kids Meredith" asked Derek. "After dinner Derek Not while all these people are here" said Meredith. "Meredith I love you" said Derek. "What I have to go… you know before… the kids kill each other…bye" said Meredith leaving the room. Derek ran his hands through his hair. He kicked the bed and sat down on it. He knew Meredith would put up a fight. He just had to be patient. He got up and walked downstairs. When he came down he found everyone in the dining room ready to eat. He saw that Meredith separated the kids. And she was seated at the end of the table. He sat next to mark and across from Alex. Izzie came out of the kitchen and put the chicken on the table.

"Well everyone dig in I just have to get the rolls out of the oven Meredith can you help me with that please" asked Izzie. "Sure" said Meredith. Meredith got up and went into the kitchen. Izzie shut the kitchen door then turned to face Meredith."Why didn't you tell me that they were coming to dinner?" asked Izzie. "Derek was the guest I was talking about. I didn't know he was going to bring mark and Addison" said Meredith. Meredith got the rolls out of the oven and put them on a plate. "I tried to tell you Iz but you got stuck on me not drinking for 14 years and me not getting laid!" said Meredith. Izzie shrugged "Well it's okay at least he doesn't know the kids are his" laughed Izzie watching Meredith.

Meredith didn't laugh along and avoided eye contact with Izzie. "Oh my god he knows!" yelled Izzie. "Shhh… keep your voice down Iz" said Meredith. "And yes he knows he figured it out by looking at Luke" Izzies mouth was wide open now. "Oh my God are you going to tell the kids because if you are I will not be around for all the screaming and yelling" said Izzie. "No we are not going to tell the kids after dinner tonight Derek and I are going to talk and that's it I promise you" said Meredith. "Now let's get out there and eat that delicious meal you cooked for us." Meredith grabbed the rolls and opened the kitchen door. She put the rolls on the table and sat down. The table was quiet for awhile. "So…just want to say this is kind of awkward just sitting here and not talking." Said Kaitlin.

"You know what is awkward Kate you playing softball." Said Luke "That's an hour and half of my life I will never get back" There aunt`s and uncle`s hide their faces to laugh. "Just because I am really good at it does not mean you get to make fun of me water boy!" yelled Kate. Luke smiled at her "That's right I was the water boy for an all girls softball team and I had fun" Kate glared at him "The only reason you had fun is because you made out with half of the team. I was embarrassed when the coach caught you and Lucy Sanders behind the shed" said Kate. Luke shrugged "The coach could have joined in if she wanted too you know I had no problem…" but he was cut off by Meredith warning him "Luke…" Luke looked at his mother. "What?"

"Luke my coach is our math teacher! I can never look at Mrs. Smith the same way again" said Kate pushing her food towards the center of the table. "I feel like I am going to be sick just thinking about it" Said Kate looking disgusted. Luke shrugged "I enjoy thinking about it our math teacher is hot!" said Luke. Kate closed her eyes "Please just stop talking before I climb over this table and rip your vocal cords out!" At the end of the table Mark leaned over to whisper into Derek ear. "The kid is nothing like you Derek he chases after nurses, girls, and his teachers, he sound like me" said Mark. Derek rolls his eyes and whispers to mark "yes but at his age you were nothing like that" said Derek.

Mark rolled his eyes "Whatever" he whispered to Derek. Back at Meredith`s side of the table the kids were still going after each other. "At least I have good grades!" said Kate "At least I have a date to the next Dance!" said Luke. Kate chuckled "Who Sandy Jennings? She is such a whor…" Kate didn't finish her sentence because her mother stopped her "Kate watch the language…" warned Meredith. "I was going to say horse not what you thought but anyway she is a horse!" Luke glared at Kate. "She is not right mom!" yelled Luke. "Luke keep your voice down and sadly honey I agree with your sister and I am finishing the sentence here by saying the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" said Meredith taking another bite of her chicken.

The rest of the dinner went in silence. After dinner everyone went back into the living room to chat a bit. The first people to leave were Christina and Owen. Then George and Lexie (Lexie showed up while Meredith and Izzie were talking in the Kitchen) then last to leave was Mark and Addison. Izzie and Alex went to bed and so did the kids. The only two left were Derek and Meredith. "So…" said Derek. "So…" said Meredith. "Why don't we start this talk off by asking why you kept my kids from me?" asked Derek. Meredith looked at her feet then back at him with tears forming in her eyes. "You had just chosen Addison. I was already a home wrecker when she showed up the first time and I didn't want to put you both through that experience again so I left" said Meredith.

"So you thought that it was right to keep them away for 14 years!" said Derek. Meredith shook her head "I was going to let you meet them I was but things came up. I was a 4th year resident I couldn't just take a vacation and come see you. What was I going to say "Hey! How are you? These are your kids!" said Meredith. "I missed a lot of things in their childhood Mer I would have been there for them. Did you think I would have been a horrible father?" Meredith looked up from the ground and shook her head "No I didn't think that at all I just thought you weren't ready for it! You had just gotten back together with Addison. I thought you would had started a family with her!" Derek shook his head "I made a mistake choosing Addison I wish I had choose you but I had to give my marriage a try!"

Meredith looked at the clock. "I am sorry you missed your childrens childhood Derek I really am. You would have been a great father" said Meredith getting up off the couch. "Well its 11 o`clock I got to get to bed I have an early surgery tomorrow and a flight back to Boston tomorrow night." Derek got up off the couch "What you can`t go back I just found out I had kids I can still be there for them. Their childhood isn't over yet!" said Derek. He was on the verge of crying. He couldn't let her go back. "I will think about it tomorrow Derek but for now goodnight" she said walking into the hallway and opening up the front door for him. Her grabbed his coat and put it on and just before leaving he grabbed Meredith and kissed her on the mouth. When they broke away from the passionate kiss he grabbed the door and left. She stood there watching him leave with her fingers on her lips. She smiled to herself and turned off the living room light.

She walked up the stairs and checked on the kids. She walked into her old bedroom and saw that Izzie kept it just like she left it. She climbed into bed closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about anything. She wouldn't let her worries and troubles keep her from a good night`s sleep. All through the night she just couldn't keep one thing off her mind though. Derek.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 7!!! Please comment!


	10. Chapter 8 lovers and suprises!

Chapter 8!

Meredith sat up in bed. She looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. She sighed to herself. She just couldn't keep Derek out of her mind. She looked over at the alarm clock it said _3:00_. She had a surgery in 2 hours. She got up and got changed. She didn't feel like trying to get back to sleep so she grabbed her cars keys and wrote a note to Izzie.

_Dear Iz,_

_I moved my surgery up and our flight. We leave around lunch time. Spend as much time with the kids as you can we will leave for the airport as soon as I get back. I will miss you all so much. I promise to call when we get to Boston._

_Love Meredith_

Meredith turned on the car and pulled out of the drive way. All the way to the hospital she thought about Derek. She didn't want to tell the kids. She didn't want to leave her job in Boston and move back here. She would be like another shadow Shepherd. She wanted to have cool surgery`s too. The kids had friends in Boston. How could she ask them to move away from their friends? She pulled into the hospital parking lot. She walked into the hospital and saw the chief at the nurse`s station. "Morning Chief" said Meredith. He turned around shocked. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" asked the chief. Meredith shrugged "I decided to move my surgery up I couldn`t sleep." She grabbed her patients chart from the desk. "Last day in Seattle?" asked the Chief. "Yea the kids got off the day we came here so I have to get them back to school" said Meredith. "Well we will miss you around here Meredith" said the Chief. "Well we will miss you to chief." Said Meredith walking towards the office Richard gave her for her visit. "Changed into her scrubs and headed off towards the surgical floor. She scrubbed in and looked at her patient through the window. Then she closed her eyes. "No thinking about Derek. No thinking about Derek during this surgery" she kept repeating to herself. When she opened her eyes her patient was prepped and ready to begin the surgery.

_5 hours later_

Christina, Alex, Izzie, and George were at the nurse`s station charting. Derek walked to the nurse`s at looked at Christina. "Where`s Dr. Grey? I didn't see her surgery on the board" asked Derek. Christina looked up at him. "She left with the kids 2 hours ago" said Christina "Don't bother chasing after them Mcbasterd she already left!" Derek sighed sadly. He walked away from the nurse`s station sadly. He couldn't believe she fled again. Then he felt something being put into his pocket. When he looked up he saw Izzie passing him and smiling at him. She walked away without even turning back. He reached inside his pocket. He felt an envelope. He pulled it out and read the front. _To Derek_ He gasped. It was written in Meredith`s handwriting. He ran to his office and opened it.

_Dear Derek,_

_By now you probably already know that I have left for Boston. I just wasn't ready to tell the kids about you yet or to start a relationship. I am an avoider. I avoid sticky situations and this one I couldn't handle mentally and physically. When I get to Boston I will tell the kids about you. I promise! This is something I have to do by myself._

_I will miss you, love Meredith_

3 hours later

Meredith pulled into the driveway of her house in Boston. The kids were the first out of the car. "Home!" screamed Luke. He ran and fell on the ground and kissed it. "I missed you so much!" screamed Luke. Kate walked up next to her mother who was watching Luke. "He loves this house way too much" said Kate shaking her head in disgust. Meredith rolled her eyes and went to open the door. The kids rushed in while Meredith was getting her keys out of the door. "Kids meet me in the living room I need to speak to you all please!" screamed Meredith up the stairs. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She drank it down in one sip. How was he going to approach this? She kept asking herself. "Mom are you coming in here?" asked Luke. "Yea pumpkin" said Meredith. Meredith walked into the living room. She sat down across from her kids in the smaller sofa. "Kids do you remember Dr. Shepherd from Seattle?" she asked them. Kate nodded her head. "Was that the guy that stopped me from talking to those cute nurses?" asked Luke. "Yes Luke that would be him" said Meredith. "You know what`s weird he looked exactly like me!" said Luke. "Well that's what I wanted to talk about Luke…he is…uh… your father" said Meredith. She watched the kid's expressions. Kate looked at the floor and didn't know what to say she just got up and left. Luke was mad. "So you weren`t going to tell us in Seattle! WHERE WE COULD HAVE MET HIM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US MOM!" screamed Luke. "Wait Luke…" she watched him storm up the stairs. She debated going after them but decided not to and let them cool down some. She walked into the kitchen and started on dinner.

1 Hour later!

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Luke`s door. "Luke pumpkin dinner is ready" said Meredith through the door. When no one answered she opened the door to find the lights off. "Luke…" she turned on the light and found that no one was in there. She turned around and walked down the hallway to Kaitlin`s room. "Kate sweet dinner is ready and is your brother in there with you?" said Meredith through the door. When no one answered again she opened the door. She also found darkness. "Kate, Luke…" she turned the light on and also found no one in there. She was scared now. She ran through the house screaming their names. She ran downstairs and grabbed the phone and called their cell phones but only got their voice mail. She didn't know what to do next so she called Izzie. By now she had tears streaming down her face.

In Seattle

Izzie, Alex, Christina, and George were still at the nurse`s station charting when Mark, Addison, Derek walked up. The 3 of them started talking about a patient when Izzie`s phone went off. She grabbed it out of her pocket and read the caller ID Meredith. She smiled down at the phone. She answered it "Hey…" but before she could say anything more she listen to Meredith say "the kids were missing" Izzie dropped all the charts which got everyone`s attention. "Breath and tell me everything that happened" said Izzie. "OK we are on our way. Call me if anything happens" Izzie shut her phone. Alex, George, Christina lets go said Izzie running towards her office. She ran in and grabbed her coat and purse. She ran out of the hospital and got in the car. Derek came running out after them. "What`s going on?" he asked. Of course Mark and Addison came running out after them. "Nothing" said Izzie starting the car. When Alex, Christina, and George got in the car to their surprise Derek ,Mark and Addison climbed in the trunk. "What are you doing!" screamed Izzie. "I have a feeling that this has something to do with Meredith so I am coming to!" yelled Derek. "Fine!" screamed Izzie Lets just go!" she screeched out of the parking lot.

At Logan international airport

"Flight 180 to Seattle Washington is now boarding, flight 180 to Seattle Washington is now boarding!"


	11. somethings are better left unwatched

Chapter 9!

Okay sorry that I haven't been writing lately I've been real busy with and had a writer's block sorry but hope you like! Please comment!

Meredith sat on the couch breathing heavily. She couldn't believe her kids would do this to her. She felt as if someone had ripped out her heart. Tears started to form in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. In her mind she was thinking about bad things that could have happened to her kids. She shook her head. It was her imagination running wild. She stood up and headed towards the door. She had to think of a place where her kids would go to get away from her.

Izzie and Derek and the gang were running around Meredith`s old place. They were getting everything together to fly out to Boston. "Hurry up everyone!" screamed Izzie. "We have to get to the airport…" Izzie was cut off mid sentence by her cell phone. "Its Mer!" screamed Izzie. Everyone came running into the living room. "Mer what`s up" said Izzie answering the phone. "Did u find them" Izzie listened to Meredith closely. "Okay then we will wait here if they show up see you when you get here." said Izzie. She shut her phone and turned towards the others. "She said she is coming here. She thinks the kids would come here." Said Izzie dropping down on the couch. "I just hope she is right."

Kate looked around Seattle`s airport waiting for her brother to get out of the bathroom. Kate didn't feel right. She felt anxious and worried and sad all at the same time. She couldn't believe Luke dragged her into running away. Kate was fighting with herself in her head when Luke came up next to her. "Hey you ready to go!" said Luke cheerfully. "Uh no not yet can we grab something to eat I am starving! Mom was making us dinner when we left." Said Kate . Luke looked at her and saw that she was scared out of her mind. "Yea there is a little restaurant in the airport lets go." Luke grabbed his bag and Kate grabbed hers. Kate had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

Meredith got off the plane at Seattle international airport at 3 in the morning. She went to the luggage find and found her luggage. Halfway through the plane ride she had texted Izzie to pick her up at the airport.

Meredith was walking down the airports shopping hallway and saw Derek running towards her. When she saw him tears formed in her eyes. She stopped and looked at him getting closer and closer. Meredith was going to say something to him but right before she did he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Meredith ended the kiss to breath. They were both staring into each other`s eyes. "Hi…" said Meredith softly. "Hi…" said Derek. Meredith wrapped her arms around Derek`s neck and rested her head on his shoulders. Derek held her close until he heard her gasp. He pulled away from her to see what was the matter but saw her staring into the restaurant next to them. When Derek looked over he saw the kids.

Kate was sitting at the table waiting for her brother to bring her soup but of course Luke was stuck flirting with a waitress. Luke grabbed his sisters and his dinner and winked at the girl behind the counter. He walked over to the table and placed there dinner down. "You do know she is 10 years older then you right" Said Kate. "Yea but I think I have a pretty good chance" said Luke. Kate shook her head and started eating her soup. She was staring out the window when she saw her mother walking down the hallway. "Luke it`s mom" said Kate. Luke stopped eating and watched their mother walk down towards the restaurant and stop right in front of their window. "Do you think she knows we are in here?" asked Kate. "I don't know maybe we should…" but before they could say anything else they watched their father run up to their mother and kiss her. At the same time Luke and Kate`s jaws hit the floor and the both dropped their spoons. They sat there watching in shock. They watched their mother hug him and then stare right into their eyes. They watched as both their parents realized they were there. Then the both screamed at the top of their lungs "GROSS!"

I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment!! I need to hear from you please!!!


End file.
